Red Bull X2010 '10
The Red Bull X2010 '10'' (originally named Red Bull X1) is a Prototype car featured in ''Gran Turismo 5. The prototype vehicle was made to answer Kazunori Yamauchi's question: "If you built the fastest racing car on land, one that throws aside all rules and regulations, what would that car look like, how would it perform, and how would it feel to drive?" The Prototype was made by Red Bull Chief Technical Officer and Red Bull racing driver . It features enclosed wheels and a “fan element” to increase low and medium-speed down-force (similar to the 1978 Brabham BT46B). The fan element works like a vacuum cleaner, sucking air out from underneath the car and creating a vacuum that pulls the car down onto the track. As part of the first DLC, a newer version of the X2010, known as the X2011 Prototype , was released. The next-generation Red Bull X car, the X2014, is now confirmed to appear in'' Gran Turismo 6, after European journalists found sketches of said car while touring Polyphony Digital's studio in Tokyo'.' Description : ''All races in the world today follow some form of rules called regulations, and all racing cars that exist today are specifically built to fit within those various regulations. '' : ''But now, behold the X2010; An imaginary racing car, created from a fantastic what-if dream of Gran Turismo: What if you built the fastest racing car on Earth, unbound by any of the various racing regulations out there, what would that car look like? '' : ''The partner of the X2010 project is Red Bull, and within the Red Bull group is the world class racing car constructor, Red Bull Racing. And joining the project from Red Bull Racing is the world class aerodynamics expert and racing car designer, Adrian Newey. '' : ''Initially the concept of the X2010 was based on a low air resistance, single seater covered wheel prototype, a wing car powered by a forced induction engine producing 1479BHP, aiming to achieve a top speed of over 249 mph and a maximum lateral G-force of 6G. But upon seeing the machine's concept and design model, Adrian Newey proposed the addition of "Fan Car" technology, a long-time dream held as a racing car designer. '' : ''A fan car works by using fans to force air out from underneath a car, which lowers the air pressure under the car's floor. This has the effect of sucking the car towards the ground surface, creating a huge amount of down-force for the car. '' : ''The effectiveness of fan cars have already been proven in real-life history. In 1970, a fan car called the Chaparral 2J entered the Can-Nam,sp: should be Can-Am and its incredible performance caused it to be banned in just a year. Even in F1 racing, Brabham entered a fan car called the BT46B in 1978, and because it won the opening race with such overwhelming speed, it was banned after just a single race. '' : ''The benefit of a fan car is that it can generate a constant down-force regardless of the car's current speed, allowing it to maintain a high cornering speed in low speed corners. '' : ''After the evaluation of the technology going into the car, the X2010 was redesigned incorporating refinement advice from Adrian Newey. With its low air resistance achieved through its characteristic smooth glass canopy and full cowling over the tyres, and the down-force gained from the low speed range using the fans as well as in the high speed range through the front and rear wings and the rear diffuser, the car ultimately achieved a maximum speed of 500 km/h, with a maximum lateral G-force exceeding 8G. '' : ''This spec is virtually at the very limit of what a normal human body can withstand. '' : ''The driver who performed the shakedown test of the car was F1 driver Sebastien Vettel. On his first run, he shortened the course record held by F1 cars on the Suzuka Circuit by over 20 seconds, successfully drawing out the high potential of the X2010 machine. '' : ''The X2010 embodies the "Dream for Greater Speed", born through the combined imagination and technologies of Gran Turismo and Red Bull. '' : ''Experience for yourself the fastest racing machine on Earth. Notes Selected Lap Times Suzuka Circuit: 1:11.540 (compared with Vettel’s 2009 F1 lap time of 1:30.833) The S.Vettel has the fastest top speed, which is 315 mph as opposed to the other two models, which have a top speed of 311 mph. None of the X2010 models, even the "plain colour" buyable in the dealership can be custom painted and the customisations are practically the same on all the vehicles. The "plain colour" and "carbon" versions transmissions cannot be tuned as far as the S. Vettel's is by default and therefore cannot achieve the same high end acceleration and by default have a hard time even entering 7th gear, and don't ever need to use first gear. With the 20 different colours available under the "plain colour" variety and the Carbon and S. Vettel Red Bull Liveries, there are 22 variations of the Red Bull X2010 available in GT5 Red Bull X2010 JP Flag Color The X2010 JP Flag Color is a car hidden in the game, found by sorg of GTPlanet. It is colored off-white and red. "The Red Bull X2010 JP Flag Color, is a special colour model imbued with hopes of recovery from the Great East Japan Earthquake that occured on March 11, 2011." It is set to appear in the upcoming Gran Turismo 6. Red Bull X2010 5G The Red Bull X2010 5G is a car rendered by PD in GT5. It is hidden in the game, and found by sorg of GTPlanet. It has 20 colors: *White *Champagne *Gunmetal *Dark Grey *Black *Onyx *Navy *Indigo *Turquoise *Silver Blue *Lavender *Blue *Berry Red *Berry Purple *Maroon *Red *Orange *Yellow *Brown *Graphite Acquisition ;GT5 With the exception of one being shared by a friend, the very first time that you will have a shot at winning a Red Bull X2010 is during The Sebastian Vettel Challenge, which unlocks when level 30 is reached in either A-Spec or B-Spec modes. The plain colour version is available to purchase when a player reaches Level 40. The S. Vettel version is also unlocked if you reach level 35 in B-Spec. Red Bull X2010 Prototype: Naked Carbon livery *Available solely as the Gold Prize upon completion of the Sebastian Vettel X Challenge. Red Bull X2010 Prototype: S. Vettel Red Bull Racing livery *Available as the Bronze Prize upon completion of the Sebastian Vettel X Challenge. *Also awarded as a prize car for acheiving B-Spec Level 35. *For a limited period between 9 and 23 October 2011, this model was available for free to all players in celebration of Vettel and Red Bull winning their second world championship. Red Bull X2010 Prototype: Plain Colour livery *Available as the Silver Prize upon completion of the Sebastian Vettel X Challenge. *Also available for purchase from the Gran Turismo Dealership at Level 40. The car costs 20,000,000 Credits. The Red Bull X2010 Gallery X1_S-Vettel.jpg|Red Bull X2010 S.Vettel (P) (Red Bull livery) X1-Color.jpg|Red Bull X2010 (P) (example of plain colour livery) X1_Carbon.jpg|Red Bull X2010 Prototype (P) (naked carbon) x2010ptld9.jpg|X2010 Color Table. Credit to Monatsende in GTPlanet x2010ptld9.jpg|X2010 Color Table. Credit goes to Monatsende at GTPlanet. Video thumb|left|300px|Red Bull X2010 Suzuka Gold Run thumb|right|300px|Red Bull Dealership Category:Cars Category:Racing Cars Category:Gran Turismo 5 cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp)